Promesa
by lilysnapepotter1
Summary: Eren es un niño de 10 años que quedo huérfano cuando un carro impactara el de sus padres dejándolos con vida a su hermana y a el. Sintiéndose responsable por ello guarda su dolor mostrándose siempre alegre ante todos, hasta el día en que conoce a Levi, dos años menor que el, al cual le hará una promesa que por circunstancias de la vida se le hará difícil cumplir.


Acostado su cama no podía dejar de repetirse mentalmente como todos los días desde que estaba en ese lugar que esa sería su vida ahora y no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiar ese hecho.. Lo repetía cada vez que podía con más frecuencia para ver si de ese modo por fin comprendía que no era un sueño y que no despertaría

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro sin intención alguna de detenerse, todo había sido su culpa y no le importaba cuantas veces su hermana le dijese lo contrario el sabía que si habría un culpable ese era el..

Dios! Había sido tan egoísta, si no le hubiese pedido a sus padres que lo llevaran a la playa aquel día ellos no estarían en ese orfanato y sus padres no estuviesen muertos.

¿Pero cómo iba a imaginar que algo así podría pasar? Como un niño de 8 años pensaría siquiera que un carro se aparecería de la nada e impactara con el de sus padres y tampoco podía olvidar como su madre los protegió con su cuerpo evitando así que sufrieran algún daño

Dolía.. dolía demasiado recordarlo. Las pesadillas le asaltaban cada noche no podía cerrar los ojos sin que la imagen de sus padres muertos apareciera en su mente recordándole que fue el quien los mato

-Eren.. ¿Porque estas llorando?.- Pregunto una suave voz a su lado

Se sentó rápidamente girando el rostro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, no quería que su hermana lo viese llorar, no podía mostrarse débil ante ella, él era el mayor y tenía que controlar sus emociones por ella y por el

-Mikasa que haces aquí? No se supone que estarías en la cocina con la señorita Sasha?.-

Su hermana no contesto por unos segundos, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos y se reprendió mentalmente su descuido

Mikasa pese a que solo tenía 5 años sabía que sus padres no volverían y aunque no se acordaba del accidente algo que Eren agradecía, ella reconocía lo que tenía entre sus manos

-Eren..-Lo llamo sabía lo que diría así que se le adelanto intentando cambiando de tema rápidamente

-Mikasa sabes que no puedes estar aquí, esta es la área de chicos y esta prohibid..-

-Eren porque tienes los anillos de mama y papa en tus manos?.- interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos escondiendo su rostro en la bufanda roja que le regalo cuando eran una familia.. _"cuando aún éramos felices"_ pensó el castaño controlando las inmensas ganas de derrumbarse y gritar por todo el tiempo que se negó a hacerlo

Le sonrió a su hermana y miro los anillos que estaban unidos por medio de un collar que el mismo hizo la noche anterior mientras sus compañeros dormían. Suspiro sin poder evitarlo y acaricio el cabello de la pelinegra antes de responder

-Los tengo desde hace un tiempo.-y antes de que preguntara más la corto respondiéndole con anticipación lo que seguro preguntaría después.-La directora quiso que lo tuviera como recuerdo.- Y así fue.. Vi que su mirada se tornó triste y me dolió que no le diría por ahora que la razón de que se lo dieron es que una pareja Alemana que no podía tener hijos los quería adoptar a los dos ya que él no permitiría que los separaran y era una suerte que ellos quisieran dos hijos en vez de uno, pero aun no era seguro primero tendría que verlos y decidir si los querían como sus hijos

Aliviado de que la más pequeña no siguiese preguntando porque siempre que empezaban a hablar sobre sus padres no terminaban por horas y ahora no quería recordar.. Deseaba olvidar.

.

.

.

Paso una semana y todo en el orfanato Rose se encontraba normal

Como cada mañana que se despertaba se duchaba, cepillaba, vestía y caminaba hasta el comedor para desayunar seguido de sus compañeros Armin, Marcos Connie y Jean o como él le decía _"pony"_ o _"cara de caballo"_ ya que parecía uno

Venían discutiendo sobre quien se metería al cuarto de las niñas a espiarlas mientras se cambiaban.. bueno, los que discutían eran Connie y el cara de poni porque lo que respecta a Marco, Armin y el, solo los escuchaban prestarles mucha atención

Se quedó un poco atrás de sus amigos cuando escucho unos ruidos proveniente de uno de los pasillo, era uno de los que no acostumbraba a pasar porque tenían prohibido hacerlo de mañana, la razón? No lo sabía

Sin saber por qué se fue acercando para ver a que se debía esos ruidos y le sorprendió que los demás no lo notaran ya que seguían caminando como si nada. Sin decidirse a seguir o quedarse a averiguar, su curiosidad fue más fuerte y se dirigió hasta el pasillo dejando atrás a sus amigos

Con cada paso los ruidos se hacían más fuertes y ahora podía reconocerlos claramente como voces

Diviso dos siluetas y una la reconoció enseguida como la de Reiner un brabucón de 12 años que le gustaba aprovecharse de los menores golpeándolos y quitándoles la comida. Recordó que cuando llego quiso quitarle su almuerzo ganándose un golpe de su parte, estaba consciente de que no estaba bien haberle golpeado pero no se arrepentía al saber cómo trataba a los demás y también porque después de eso no se volvió a meter con el hasta el día de hoy, porque no permitiría que golpeara al pequeño que estaba acorralando en esos momentos, aunque no sabía quién era aquel niño porque no veía su rostro eso no impedía que evitara que le hiciera daño y menos a un niño tan pequeño que debería tener la edad de su hermana

Justo en el momento que iba intervenir escucho al más pequeño hablar y lo que dijo le helo la sangre

\- Te doy cinco segundos para que me sueltes pedazo de mierda si no quieres salir sin un par de dientes menos.- no podía creer que dijese eso y menos aún niño más grande que fácilmente podía ganarle, incluso el con 10 años se le dificultaría el ganarle, Reiner era muy alto para su edad y el haberle golpeado una vez no significaba que esta vez podría salir ileso pero no le quedaba de otra, el más pequeño no tenía oportunidad

Decidido se dirigió hasta ellos pero se quedó paralizado en medio camino cuando el pelinegro volvió a hablar

-Se acabó el tiempo.- en un movimiento rápido el pelinegro se suelto de su agarre y en menos de un segundo le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la costilla dejando a el rubio en el suelo

Tanto fue su shock que no se dio cuenta que se encontraba caminando hasta ellos y seguiría así si no fuese porque volvió a escuchar la voz del más chico hablarle de manera no muy agradable

-Ey! Te estoy hablando pedazo de escoria.-esas palabras lo hicieron volver a la realidad y miro al más pequeño

No sabía cómo describir lo que sintió en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

 _Plata con verde_

El niño frente a él era como una muñeca de esas que veía en la tienda de juguetes, su mama le había dicho como se llamaban pero en ese instante no lo recordaba.. Su cabello era negro aunque ya lo había notado, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos! Su ojos eran de un gris tan hermoso que ni un día nublado después de una larga lluvia le hacía honor.. Pero noto que estaban tristes y pese a su corta edad y sin saber porque se prometió a si mismo que haría lo que sea para que esos ojos no estuviesen tristes jamás.

Volvió a salir de sus pensamientos esta vez cuando sintió su pie doler, miro hacia el solo para encontrar dos pies más pequeños sobre el suyo eso lo descoloco

-PERO PORQUE ME PISAS!.-grito tan alto que logro que el otro retrocediera tapándose los oídos y empezara a hablar en un idioma que no entendía.. Que era Italiano? Holandés? No lo entendía pero estaba seguro que no era Ingles, Alemán o Español

-Que dijiste?.-pregunto cuando ya no lo escucho hablar y se arrepintió cuando el otro miro de tal manera que si las miradas matasen el ya estuviera muerto y enterrado

Pensó por un momento que tendría el mismo destino que Reiner que por cierto ya se había ido huyendo de miedo cuando pudo levantarse, pero para su sorpresa el de ojos grises giro sobre sus pies y se fue no sin antes mirarlo fugazmente

Sintió su rostro quemar y una sensación extraña se presentó en su estómago, se preguntó inocentemente si se iba a enfermar y si era así tendría que visitar a la doctora Petra porque aun sentía como si miles de gusanos estuvieran bailando dentro de su panza.

.

.

.

Después de ese incidente pasaron tres días en los que se había animado a preguntarle a la señorita Sasha quien era el niño de cabello negro y ojos grises con el que se topó en los pasillos

Al principio ella lo miro confundida como si no supiera de quien hablaba pero luego su mirada se ilumino al mismo tiempo que ese brillo moría y no supo él porque y tampoco le pregunto

-Eren pequeño, supongo que por las características que me acabas de dar debe tratarse de Levi

- _"Levi".-_ pensó y susurro el menor con una sonrisa, era un muy lindo nombre se preguntaba si su apellido era igual de lindo que él y su nombre así que siguió poniendo atención para saber más sobre el! No sabía porque pero cada vez que pensaba en el pelinegro esa sentía su cara arder y gusanos en su barriga, tendría que decirle a la doctora Petra lo que le pasaba ya que se estaba asustando

La castaña lo miraba enternecida, sabía que Eren a pesar de que no lo demostrarlo sufría por la pérdida de sus padres, aun si siempre sonreía y era amable con todos se veía en ocasiones el dolor en esos hermosos ojos verdes pero a pesar de ello nunca se mostraba triste, al contario siempre se mostraba alegre y sonriente y eso era algo de admirar más en un niño que había pasado por tanto a tan corta edad y ese fue el detonante por el que decidió contarle al castaño sobre el pequeño Levi

-Levi está aquí desde hace un mes Eren, a él lo encontraron viviendo en la calle, no tiene familia por lo que suponemos que siempre ha vivido de esa forma aunque suponemos que por su forma de hablar él no es de este país.. Ahora que lo pienso el casi siempre habla en Francés para evitar contestarnos cuando le preguntamos sobre como era su vida antes o si tiene algún familiar o cualquier cosa respecto a él..

El moreno escuchaba todo con calma y atento aunque se sentía muy triste al pensar que el de ojitos tristes vivió en la calle, sin una mama o un papa que lo protegiera del frio por las noches o le dieran de comer.. Ahora entendía el porqué de su mirada

-El desde que está aquí no ha hecho amigos, no quiere hablar con nadie y si lo hace es para decir cosas malas de ellos y muchas veces los hace llorar pero parece no importarle.- suspiro con pesar al pensar que con esa actitud nadie lo adoptaría porque las parejas que se han mostrado interesadas en el las ahuyenta con su forma de actuar

-S-señorita Sasha u-usted c-cree que si y-yo l-le pido q-que juegue c-con conmigo e-el quiera?.-pregunto con la cara roja y sus ojos brillantes de esperanza

La de mirada ámbar no supo que decir por un segundo, pero luego sonrió cálidamente desordenando con cariño su cabello y con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir respondió;

-No te podría decir que aceptara a la primera pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que si eres perseverante y le demuestras que quieres ser su amigo él te aceptara como su amigo y querrá jugar contigo siempre.-finalizo con una suave sonrisa

Aquellas simples palabras lograron hacerlo sonreír como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.. No entendía por qué pero quería estar cerca de Levi, verlo sonreír, jugar con él y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría!

.

.

.

Desde ese día no dejo de perseguir al pelinegro por todas partes que este estuviese, era como un perrito faldero detrás de su dueño

Donde lo veía le saludaba o se le acercaba para hablarle, por supuesto este siempre lo rechazaba, insultaba o golpeaba y le exigía que lo dejara en paz pero el castaño era terco y mientras más lo rechazaba más lo perseguía y así estuvieron una semana hasta que por fin el pelinegro estallo

-Porque aun sigues persiguiéndome.- lo encaro en la puerta de su cuarto, para su suerte los demás estaban en el patio así que nadie estaría cerca si decidía matar a ese molesto mocoso que ya lo tenía arto

Miro con fastidio como el más alto se sonrojaba, miraba para todos lados y restregaba sus dedos sobre su ropa en signo de nerviosismo pero no entendía porque ni que fuera una niña enamorada para que actuara de esa manera pensó nuevamente el pelinegro más fastidiado que antes

Espero pacientemente a que respondiera pero parecía que cada vez que intentaba hablar la voz no salía por lo que antes de que lograra por fin encontrar su voz hablo lo más serio que pudo

-Ya me tienes cansado de que me persigas en todas partes mocoso de mierda, que no ves que no me interesa tu estúpida amistad! Si estoy aquí es porque no pude escaparme de los policías que me agarraron pero cuando tenga la oportunidad me iré de aquí y eso será pronto, antes de lo que piensas así que si crees que vamos a ser amigos no puedes estar más equivocado, yo no creo ni necesito tu amistad además de que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí así que más te vale que me dejes en paz si no quieres que te deje sin caminar por una semana mocoso molesto.-

Eren sintió su corazón latir fuera de lo normal y no por el miedo de no poder caminar en una semana si no porque no quería que Levi se fuera lejos, no quería dejar de verlo, quería observarlo limpiar, jugar con los gatos cuando piensa que nadie lo está mirando, verlo mirar al cielo y luego cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos no tener el ceño fruncido de siempre, el que lo hacía ver como si no hubiese ido al baño por días, quería verlo hacer pasteles de noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta y escucharlo tocar el violín en la azotea cuando piensa que todos duermen pero él no lo hace porque desde el primer día en que lo escucho ese ha sido su pasatiempo favorito.. Quería saber de Levi, conocerlo, ser su amigo pero Levi no quería.. Levi se iría y no lo vería nunca más

Sintió una mano en su mejilla húmeda.. ¿Estaba llorando? Pero.. ¿Cómo? El no lloraba en frente de las personas desde la muerte de sus padres y menos en frente de.. Esa era la mano de Levi? Y entonces se quebró

-Mocoso deja de llorar no te voy a dejar sin caminar por una semana, mínimo serán 3 días pero eso es si sigues persiguiéndome.-Intento calmarlo sin saber porque, si hubiese sido cualquier otro niño lo hubiese dejado llorando pero algo tenía ese mocoso fastidioso que no lo dejaba irse y dejarlo así

Fue entonces que Eren hablo o hizo un intento de ello pero el pelinegro le entendió perfectamente

-L-levi p-por f-favor no te v-vayas.-

Ese día Eren descubrió dos cosas

La primera era que Levi daba fuertes rodillazos que te quitaban el aire y la segunda que debía de haber llorado mucho antes para que lo aceptara como amigo

Poco a poco fue aprendiendo cosas sobre él, como su extraña obsesión a la limpieza y cada cuanto pedía "obligaba" a limpiar con el cuándo los demás no lo hacían del todo bien y también descubrió que no toleraba estar en un lugar cerrado por mucho tiempo y más si este estaba sucio o no lo suficientemente limpio

Supo que tenía 8 años y que había aprendido a defenderse después de su primer robo ya que como no tenía para comer robaba alimentos y un día mientras lo hacía unos niños lo siguieron queriéndole quitar lo que había conseguido pero el hambre le pudo más que el miedo así que guiándose por su instinto les dio una paliza que los dejo casi inconsciente aunque el también salió con algunos golpes pero nada grave

También supo que sus padres eran Franceses según lo dicho por la anciana que lo cuido y está también era Francesa razón por la que sabían el idioma, además de que le enseño a tocar el violín pero no fue hasta que cumplió 7 años que su cuidadora murió y tuvo que vivir en la calle ya que no tenía familiares y solo contaba con un nombre mas no con un apellido

Y fue en ese momento al verlo de esa manera, tan frágil, tan roto que supo que aunque tuviese 10 años él quería que Levi tuviese un apellido! Quería que tuviese el suyo que fuese _"Levi Jaeger"_ en vez de solo _"Levi"_

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron y su amistad se iba fortaleciendo cada vez más hasta el punto que eran inseparables y aunque Levi no lo demostraba e incluso lo tratase mal el pelinegro disfrutaba la compañía del castaño, pero claro a diferencia del ojiverde él no lo demostraba a los cuatro vientos pero si lo hacía, como en la ocasión en que Reiner y su grupo quisieron golpear a Eren por no querer darle una silla libre que le había guardado a Levi después de que este fuese ido a ver su comida. Fue una sorpresa para el entrar al comedor y ver a Eren el suelo siendo empujado por el rubio y sus amigos, en ese momento no supo que fue lo que sucedió solo supo que al ver a Eren así lo hizo enfurecer y de un momento a otro se encontraba golpeándolos sin pena alguna. Desde ese día no se volvieron a meter con ellos es más ni le miraban

La siguiente vez fue cuando lo inculparon de espiar a las niñas del orfanato mientras se cambiaban, no le importo lo que los demás pensaran después pero le aseguro que Eren no pudo haber sido ya que este se encontraba pegado a él como pulga a la hora que según el castaño las espió

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos ya que no pensaba que _el "enano amargado"_ como era llamado cuando sabían que no escuchaba sacara la cara por el más alto, todos estaban atónitos y más las cuidadoras que sabían el carácter del moreno, aunque Sasha no pudo más que sonreír enternecida. Ese día Eren no dejo de sonreír pese que aún se le creía culpable.

También le demostraba su aprecio cuando lo dejaba tocar su violín, y leer los pocos libros que tenía además que lo dejaba entrar a su dormitorio después del toque de queda para hablar de las tonterías que al ojiverde se le ocurrían

El castaño en cambio era mucho más transparente y le contaba cosas que a nadie ha dicho incluido Armin que desde que se conocieron congeniaron muy bien

No había nada que Levi no supiera de el, incluso le conto que Mikasa no era su hermana de sangre pues sus padres la habían adoptado cuando quedo huérfana a los 2 años.

También le dijo que se sentía culpable de la muerte de ellos por su afán de querer ir al mar para conocerlo, a lo que Levi le contesto que él no era el culpable y que como todo niño quería divertirse y si tiene que culpar a alguien seria el conductor con el que se impactaron ya que este le había contado que el señor que lo manejaba estaba borracho mientras conducía

Fue la primera vez que lloro de alivio al entender por fin que él no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido aquel día.

Levi ya tenía 6 meses en el orfanato y 5 de ser amigos, Eren no podía estar más feliz, aunque casi no tenía tiempo para sus amigos siempre trataba de no alejarse por completo ni de descuidar a su hermana porque ella y Levi era lo que más le importaba en el mundo

Tardo un poco en darse cuenta que el calor que sentía en la cara no era porque tenía fiebre y que los gusanos en su estómago tampoco lo eran más bien eran mariposas o eso fue lo que le explico la doctora Petra cuando fue a su consultorio porque creía que estaba enfermo

 **Flash Back**

 _Cada vez se sentía más "enfermo" no podía dejar de sentir movimientos en su barriga y eso incrementaba cada vez que veía a Levi o lo escuchaba tocar.. Estaba preocupado, al principio creyó que se le quitaría pero pasaban los meses y no era así el calor en su rostro incrementaba al igual que la molestia en su pecho y barriga_

 _Ya sin querer esperar más fue donde la doctora Petra, ella era muy amable y estaba seguro que no se molestaría si le decía lo que tenia_

 _Fue donde la doctora y le explico cómo se sentía y más cuando le decía que eso le pasaba cuando veía a su amigo. En ese momento sintió los síntomas y alarmado le aviso a la doctora, esta solo le miraba con una sonrisa que no supo identificar pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió mas bien fue lo que le dijo que lo dejo sin aliento_

 _-Cariño tu no estas enfermo lo que tienes no se quitara con ningún jarabe, pastilla o inyección pequeño, lo que a ti te pasa es algo natural aunque un poco prematuro.. Eren tú estás enamorado.- No podía creerlo, enamorado? Yo! ¿De Levi? Pero si aún somos niños como podía sentir cosas de adultos! Mis papas se enamoraron de grandes ellos me lo dijeron y yo apenas había cumplido los 10 y él tenía 8 aun como es que podría.._

 _La señorita Petra pareció saber lo que estaba pensando y me explico que en ocasiones el amor no llega como lo pensamos ni a una edad estipulada, que el amor llega en cualquier momento y a mí me llego aunque aún era pronto para tener algo con alguien solo el sentir lo que siento al estar junto a esa persona ideal era suficiente. Ella pensó que no la entendería por mi corta edad pero le entendí completamente_

 **Fin del flash back**

Es por eso que ahora estaba sentado esperándolo en la azotea. Le mande a decir con Armin que tenía algo importante que decirle y aun sin saber que decirle me encontraba aquí valientemente esperando verlo entrar y decirle todo lo que la doctora me dijo

Al verlo entrar todo lo que tenía en mente hace unos segundos se borró y comencé a entrar en pánico

Que le diría? Como se lo diría? El sentirá lo mismo? Aceptará que le tome la mano sin habérmelas lavado? Eran mis pensamientos pero tenía que ser valiente y decirle lo que sentía tal vez así por fin podría darle un apellido

¡Me sentía asustado y emocionado!

No tuve que esperar por mucho tiempo, me había bañado y puesto mi mejor ropa, quería estar bien para Levi y más que nada limpio para que así me permita tomarle de la mano y si tenía suerte darle un beso en la mejilla de esos que la doctora le da al enfermero cuando piensa que nadie los está mirando, pero.. ¿y si lo rechaza? Sabia del carácter que tenía el pelinegro más que nadie y aun así no quería perder las esperanzas, el quería estar con Levi, jugar con él, correr, reí, hablar y tomarlo de la mano cuando este enojado y quisiera golpearlo

Definitivamente quería a Levi como su papa quería a su mama y viceversa

Tan embelesado estaba en su mente que no noto que la puerta se abría trayendo consigo la presencia de la persona que esperaba tan nerviosamente

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí y solo se dio cuenta cuando escucho un chasquido que se le hizo familiar

Miro todo el lugar hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los grises eléctricos que tanto le gustaban y todo se sintió extrañamente incómodo y de repente la idea de decirle sus sentimientos ya no le parecía tan atractiva

Sintió un hueco en su estómago, Levi lo miraba más serio de lo normal sería acaso que lo sabe? Sabe lo que siente y le molesta? No.. él no se lo había dicho a nadie y además hace poco ni siquiera sabía que estaba ena.. enamorado de su amigo pero entonces, porque Levi lo miraba de esa manera? No lo entendía

Respiro profundo y se dio ánimo, el nunca había sido un cobarde y no empezaría ahora aunque solo tenía 10 años desde que tenía memoria fue perseverante y si el pelinegro lo rechazaba no se rendiría, lo perseguiría como el principio y haría que aceptara sus sentimientos como diera lugar, si, eso haría!

Ya más tranquilo pero sin dejar de temblar se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo y si tenía suerte la persona que estaría a su lado por siempre

Sonrió un poco imaginándose un futuro junto y ya cuando estuvo frente al otro hablo

-L-levi y-yo..

-Porque no me lo dijiste?.- _!¿Que?!_ Fueron los pensamientos confusos del pequeño castaño

Por su parte Levi lo miraba más enojado que nunca y eso ya era demasiado decir, lo que no entendía era a que Levi se refería, ¿será que si se enteró de sus sentimientos? No, eso no podía ser posible o sí?

El pelinegro volvió a repetirlo pero esta vez con los puños apretados a lo que el ojiverde noto que esa era su manera de controlarse cuando quería golpear algo o a alguien.. Tanto así era su enojo?

-L-levi s-se que e-s difícil para t-ti entenderlo pero es que n-no es mi cul-pa y-yo solo quiero q-que m-me des u-una o-oportunidad por f-favor.- confeso con voz entre cortada sabiendo que fue un idiota y masoquista por enfrentarse a un rechazo asegurado pero no importaba ya nada importaba

El más pequeño que no podía ocultar su enojo, tristeza, frustración y dolor se quedó atónito antes las palabras del más alto

¿De que hablaba el mocoso? ¿Oportunidad de qué? No se suponía que lo había citado para decirle que se iba con la pareja Alemana que lo quería y que por cierto se encontraban con su hermana Mikasa buscándolo para llevárselo.. lejos

-¿De qué hablas Eren?.-pregunto sin delicadeza y le valía que estuviese temblado y con la mirada en el suelo, sus palabras lo habían confundido

Al escuchar su nombre lo miro sorprendido pues siempre se refería a él como _"mocoso"_ sin importarle que era mayor que el

Ya no perdería nada si le decía como se sentía, al final el resultado sería el mismo y si lo rechazaba al menos quería sacar todo lo que sentía y luego ya vería como le hacía para Levi le diese una oportunidad después de todo tenía el tiempo a su favor y estaba seguro que saldría del orfanato con el moreno a su lado

 _Así que hablo_

Le conto desde la primera vez que lo vio, de cómo sintió lo que creía que eran lombrices en su estómago y sonrió un poco al ver la expresión de asco del pelinegro al nombrar las lombrices. También le dijo de como su corazón latía cada vez que lo miraba, hablaba, tocaba o escuchaba tocar el violín aunque solo fueran pocas, las veces que quiso estar limpio para poder estar a su lado y cuando lo ayudaba a limpiar aunque no le gustaba solo para poder estar más tiempo con él, por supuesto que le dijo que no sabía lo que le pasaba hasta que fue con la doctora y ella le dijo lo que tenia

 _El iris gris y gemas verdes nunca se dejaron de mirar mientras hablaba_

Al terminar hubo un incómodo silencio

El castaño volvió a mirar el suelo y el moreno no dejaba de mirarlo a el

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no importaba si no sentía lo mismo y que lo perdonara por ser tan tonto pero el de piel nívea ya se le había adelantado

-Así que era por eso que siempre estabas tras de mí y me mirabas con cara de idiota.- esto lejos de ofender al niño lo hizo sonreír aun poco menos aun no lo rechazaba pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara pero no estaba preparado para sentir su primera decepción de amor. De repente sintió ganas de llorar

-Todas esas veces que me perseguías y acosabas deduzco que se debe a eso también aunque fuiste tan tonto para no darte cuenta de que se trataba y eso que te gusta ver esas novelas que ven en la cocina pero que esperaba de un mocoso despistado, molesto y fastidioso como tú.. Era de esperarse después de todo.- la forma tan desinteresada en que lo dijo hizo que el corazón del castaño se quebrara un poco más.. sabía que sería difícil, Claro que lo sabía! Pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso

 _Y la primera lagrima cayo_

Sentía que no podía aguantar las demás, cuando las suguientes palabras dichas por el pelinegro resonaron en sus oídos devolviéndole el brillo en sus ojos

-Pero supongo que si te he aguantado todo este tiempo es porque también algo de eso hay en mí.-

 _Una pequeña esperanza se encendió_

-E-eso q-quiere d-dec-cir q-que..- se atraganto con sus palabras

-Si mocoso de mierda, eso quiere decir que acepto tus estúpidos sentimientos.- y eso fue todo para que el castaño se lanzara a abrazarlo

-OYE MOCOSO DE MIERDA SUELTAME ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPA LA CARA!.-grito sorprendido y enojado por la acción de mocoso, si bien le dijo que aceptaba sus sentimientos no era para que se le lanzara de esa manera, además conociéndolo estaba seguro que había corrido antes de llegar allí pero conforme seguía el abrazo un olor de lavanda se impregno en sus fosas nasales

-Así que te has bañado para venir hasta aquí mocoso de mierda.. _Nada mal_.- Pensó lo último, Eren rio por su comentario y después de unos segundo de abrazarlo lo soltó

-S-si quería estar presentable para que cuando me vieras y te dijera lo que sentía me aceptaras.. yo.. q-quiero que c-cuando c-crezcamos t-te cases c-conmigo y p-poder darte m-mi apellido.. E-es lo que m-más deseo e-en este m-mundo- al decirlo sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y ni habar del pelinegro que tenía toda la cara roja y los ojos cristalino por la confesión del castaño

¿En serio se quería casar con él y darle un apellido?

\- E-eren no p-puedes e-estar hablando e-n serio.- tartamudeo por primera vez y no podía importarle menos a él o al ojiverde que lo escuchaba atentamente con cariño y decisión

-Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio! Yo te hare mi esposo algún día! Sé que aun s-somos niños pero creceremos y yo estaré a tu lado hasta que seamos lo suficientemente grandes para podernos casar lo prometo!.-la firmeza con la que lo dijo los sorprendió a los dos pero no se arrepentía de lo que dijo es más estaba seguro de que nunca que eso es lo que quería

-P-pero e-es que.-

-Pero nada Levi.-el de piel canela empezaba a sentirse inseguro.- A-acaso t-tu no q-quieres e-eso Levi? E-es eso?.-pregunto con sus ojos tristes esperando equivocarse

Al escuchar eso el pelinegro hizo lo que nunca creyó hacer en su corta vida que fue abrazar al castaño con fuerza y hablar por primera vez desde el fondo de su corazón

-Sí, si, si lo quiero! Quiero estar contigo y cuando seamos adultos casarme contigo también, tener una casa donde solo vivamos los dos y adoptemos un perro aunque los odio pero a ti te gustan, quiero escucharte reír siempre solo para mí y cuando este en la calle que ya no me digan Levi el niño sin apellido quiero que me digan Levi Jaeger porque quiero ser tu esposo, solo tuyo mocoso de mierda.-Eren estaba asombrado, tener a Levi entre sus brazos, escucharlo decir todo eso y en sima sentir húmedo su hombro por las lágrimas del mismo era más de lo que se había imaginado que seria, su pecho se llenó de tanta ternura que lo abrazo con más fuerza como si temiese que desapareciera

-Te prometo que todo lo que has dicho pasara, cuando caminemos por la calle todos sabrán que eres Levi Jaeger y no simplemente Levi.. Yo me encargare de que todos lo sepan! Tendremos la casa que quieras porque trabajare mucho para que tengas la que quieras, tendremos un cuarto donde solo haya esos productos de limpieza que tanto te gustan y el jardín estará lleno de rosas y flores de todos los colores porque aunque no lo admitas sé que te gusta la jardinería.- una suave risita se escuchó, su corazón no podía estar más acelerado. Prosiguió

-Levi quiero que seas feliz y que sonrías siempre! Deseo hacerte feliz.-susurro entre el abrazo

-Que cursi ere mocoso claro que seré feliz con productos de limpieza además estaremos junt..-sus palabras se cortaron al recordarlo

Sus ojos ya secos por las lágrimas anteriores volvieron a humedecerse

Recordó el porqué de su enojo principal, él porque estaba tan furioso con Eren, él se iría, Eren se iría lejos.. no había un futuro para los dos nunca..

-Levi que tienes? Que paso porque lloras?.-pregunto preocupado alejándose y mirando a el más pequeño que tenía la mirada gacha ocultando sus lagrimas

-L-levi no me asustes q-que paso? T-te apreté mucho en el abrazo? E-es eso, te lastime?

Levi no respondía

-Levi respóndeme que pasa?!.- su voz estaba seguro que se escuchaba hasta los pasillos pero no le importo, quería saber lo que le pasaba y porque lloraba de esa manera! Hizo algo mal acaso?

Iba a volver a preguntar cuando la puerta se abrió de imprevisto apareciendo por ella Mikasa al lado de una mujer castaña y un hombre rubio que lo miraban aliviada y cariñosamente.. En ese momento lo entendió todo.

No.. no, no.. eso no podía estar pasando, no ahora! No después de todo lo que le prometió a Levi el no quería alejarse, no quería! Quería estar a su lado como se lo había prometido, quería seguir viéndolo y jugar con el hasta el cansancio, luego ir a la biblioteca y verlo leer mientras le hacía preguntas sobre lo que leía, acompañarlo a su cuarto y ayudarlo a limpiar, escucharlo quejarse de todo y que lo golpeara cuando decía algo que no debía, abrazarlo como hace un momento y comer juntos mientras planificaban su vida juntos todo lo quería hacer juntos a él pero parecía que el mundo no quería que eso pasara y sabía que estaba siendo egoísta por que Mikasa necesitaba una familia y el no deseaba dejar a Levi

No se dio cuenta en que momento Levi se fue y se quedaron los 4 solo, en que momento lo llevaron hasta la dirección para firmar los papeles de adopción o cuando salió de su cuarto con sus cosas listas para irse con sus nuevos padres..

No supo quienes lo abrazaban y felicitaban mientras iban caminando afuera del orfanato, solo supo que desde una esquina en el jardín trasero un azabache lo miraba con los ojos rojos y la mirada triste. En ese momento hizo lo que tenía que hacer..

 _Corrió hacia el_

No escucho los gritos de Mikasa ni de sus ahora padres llamándolo, ni mucho menos los de sus amigos preguntándole a donde iba solo escuchaba y veía al pelinegro que salía de su escondite para poder encontrarse con él y cuando lo hizo se abrazaron

No podia dejarlo, no quería hacerlo pero debía, tenía que irse para poder superarse y luego irlo a buscar para cumplir su promesa

Se acercó a su oído y le susurro lo que sabía era más que una promesa

-V-volveré por ti, volveré y me casare contigo, p-por f-avor espérame! V-verdad que lo h-harás?.- suplico mientras hundía su cabeza en el hombro del más pequeño dejando sus lágrimas fluir

Lo sintió asentir y pronunciar un _"si"_ ahogado, eso era suficiente para el

Se alejó lentamente y busco en su bolsillo algo, el pelinegro no lo noto porque lloraba y miraba a un punto inexistente en la pared, fue así hasta que sintió algo frio en su dedo anular, lo miro y soltó un fuerte sollozo que a más de uno le hubiese roto el corazón

-E-era de m-mi madre.- dijo entre lágrimas.-C-cuando nos volvamos a encontrar de seguro y te quedara.-trato de ser gracioso cosa que consiguió porque el pelinegro sonrió levemente entre llanto sin dejar de ver el hermoso anillo que reposaba en su dedo, le quedaba grande pero no podía importarle menos.-Y-yo me casare contigo y cuando lo hagamos será con estos anillos.-continuo mientras se ponía el anillo de su padre.-Levi yo te daré todo lo que has soñado y tendrás un apellido.- y con eso unió sus labios al del otro en un suave, dulce y casto beso que dejo a más de uno impactado aunque para ellos esa era su manera de cerrar su pequeña promesa de amor.

 **10 años después**

10 años. 10 años pasaron desde la última vez que vio al azabache que había robado su corazón

10 años en los que los primeros 3 había podido contactarse por medio de cartas y llamadas que aun pese a la diferencia de horario entre Japón y Alemania hacían todo lo posible para hablarse así fuese una vez al mes pero todo acabo después de 3 años cuando las llamadas acabaron y las cartas no fueron respondidas..

 _Habían adoptado a Levi_

El día en que lo supo se alegró mucho pero a la vez sintió una gran tristeza porque al ser adoptado tendría un apellido y el quería darle el suyo, si, lo sabía. Era egoísta

Luego de enterarse de su adopción intento localizarlo sin éxito alguno, según lo que le dijeron al llamar en el orfanato es que una pareja extranjera lo adopto y no podían darle otra clase de información

Tenía 13 años cuando eso paso y no pudo hacer nada, aún era menor de edad y no podía salir a buscarlo pero no se rendiría él lo encontraría y cuando eso sucediera se casarían y sin importarle tuviese un apellido le daría también el suyo. Era lo que más deseaba pero conforme pasaron los años y el crecía, las esperanzas de encontrar a Levi eran más escasas y así transcurrió 10 años y 7 sin saber nada de Levi

.

.

.

Miro el anillo de su dedo índice nuevamente. Lo hacía cada mañana antes de levantarse de la cama y era que a sus 20 años el aun tenia presente la promesa de encontrarse con ese pelinegro amargado.. Quien diría que Eren Jaeger estudiante modelo, el chico más cotizado de la Universidad por el que chicas y chicos morirían por una mirada ya estuviese enamorado o al menos eso era lo que le respondía a todo aquel que se le declaraba, siempre recibía la misma respuesta

" _Lo siento, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos estoy comprometido"_ porque si, él estaba comprometido desde que salió del orfanato Rose, desde que le puso el anillo a su Levi desde ese día el ya no podría mirar a nadie más.

-Otra confesión mas?.-Pregunto Mikasa cuando lo vio alejarse de aquella chica que ahora tenía la mirada gacha

-Así es Mikasa y no sé porque se esfuerzan si todos saben que yo ya tengo a alguien más.-soltó un suspiro cansado

Mikasa tenía 16 años y estaba en su segundo año de universidad a diferencia de Eren que cursaba 4 año de medicina

Fue un orgullo para sus padres el que Mikasa haya entrado a los 15 años a la universidad gracias a su gran intelecto y a pesar de que Eren también era muy inteligente el término el colegio a los 17 años siendo el mejor del instituto para alegría de su hermana y padres que no podían pedir mas

-Eren.. no crees que ya es momento de olvidar esa promesa que hiciste? Krista.. a ella le interesas y-y es buena chica tal vez si tu..

-No.

-Pero Er..

-He dicho que no Mikasa y no insistas.- La encaro seriamente haciendo que la pelinegra se encogiera un poco y callase ya que pocas veces su hermano usaba ese tono de voz con ella, era normal escucharlo en otros pero no en ella

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al auto del castaño, cuando estaban de camino a casa se pararon en frente de un semáforo quedando en un silencio incomodo cortado por la voz de unas jóvenes que estaban entregando volantes a las personas que pasaban por el lugar

Se acercaron a su auto y le extendieron uno. Dudo un poco antes de tomarlo pero al final lo hizo y lo dejo a un lado sin siquiera mirarlo

Mikasa lo tomo leyendo un poco de su contenido, sabía que al ojiverde le gustaba la música, el violín más que nada y en la hoja decía que en dos días se presentaría un famoso pianista del que se escuchaba últimamente en la universidad, tal vez no sería mala idea decirle a Eren y fueran juntos así él se distraería y ella buscaría la forma de hacerlo olvidar a ese enano que tanto daño le ha hecho sin proponérselo porque era consciente que aquel niño no tenía la culpa, solo que..

.. _El mundo es un lugar cruel.._

-Eren.-lo llamo en voz baja

-Que ocurre Mikasa?.-hablo seriamente sin apartar la mirada del camino con el ceño un poco fruncido

-Hay un recital de violín en dos días y me preguntaba si querías ir?

Pasaron los minutos y Eren no respondía, hacía mucho que no escuchaba a alguien tocar el violín.. Los escuchaba en YouTube, televisión o en la radio pero nunca en vivo.. la última vez que escucho uno fue por Levi que a regañadientes después de tantas suplicas de su parte acepto tocarle

Levi, su Levi.. Casi no lo recordaba, solo recordaba el color de su cabello, el gris de sus ojos y de su piel pero pese a que su rostro era un poco borroso el sentimiento no cambiaba, seguía sintiendo lo mismo por el sin importar el tiempo transcurrido

-Eren..-se dio cuenta que se había quedado nuevamente en el mundo de los recuerdos cuando vio la mirada triste de su hermana en él, ella sabía con solo mirarlo lo que pensaba, era como un libro abierto para todos y en sus ojos se notaban la melancolía y tristeza por no saber nada de el

Sonrió suavemente restándole importancia y acepto ir a ver a ese famoso violinista que tenía flechado a más de una en la ciudad

-Y como decías que se llamaba?.- pregunto mientras se estacionaba fuera de su casa después de charlar sobre aquel violinista

-"Rivaille".-contesto la pelinegra.-" _Rivaille Ackerman"_.-

.

.

.

Los dos días pasaron más rápido de lo previsto cuando se dio cuenta ya se estaba preparando para ir a aquel recital. No sabía por qué pero se sentía inquieto, como si algo fuese a pasar esa noche aun así lo atribuyo a lo ansioso que estaba de estar en un lugar así frente a alguien tan reconocido y talentoso como era el violinista según lo escuchado por sus compañeros

Se miró al espejo satisfecho. Nunca le había gustado los pantalones de tela, camisa y mucho menos el saco, pero le quedaba bien ese traje negro que su madre le compro para esta noche.. Algo de raro había en todo eso pero como siempre le restó importancia

Ya listo bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su hermana. Vaya que estaba hermosa y ese vestido negro la hacía ver mucho más hermosa! Su radar de hermano se encendió haciéndole ver que tenía que estar atento esta noche para que ningún pervertido se le acercara

Una vez reunidos y aclarándole que debía estar con él toda la noche porque así de hermosa como estaba cualquiera intentaría cortejarla partieron hasta el lugar donde sería el recital.

Salieron de casa y justo antes de llegar al auto una tercera voz se hizo presente

-Mikasa lamento la demora!.-no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era y que hacia ahí en ese momento y estaba seguro que todo fue tramado por su madre y Mikasa pero no se mostraría molesto al menos no con Krista que no tenía la culpa

Sin decir palabra subió al auto y espero que las chicas también lo hicieran, a su lado espero a Mikasa pero no pudo estar más equivocado ya que la que se sentó a su lado fue Krista

En todo el viaje la rubia no dejaba de hablarle y hacerle preguntas las cuales contestaba cortes y educadamente. Algunas de las preguntas se refería a cómo fue su instancia en Japón antes de ser adoptado y hasta como le iba en la universidad en la carrera de medicina que era la que seguía

Fueron 30 minutos de constantes preguntas hasta para alegría de Eren y decepción de Krista llegaron. Eren bajo primero y le abrió la puerta a la rubia y en ese momento se fijó en su atuendo. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo con piedras doradas que la hacían ver atractiva para todos los que pusieran sus ojos en ella

Entrando al local se sentaron en la parte de en medio, Mikasa se sentó rápidamente en el asiento de la derecha quedando el en medio y Krista en el izquierdo.. se maldijo mentalmente, hasta eso tenían planeado! Se sentó con el ceño fruncido en medio y espero a que empezara el concierto aunque lo que quería era que terminara lo antes posible para irse

Sintió una mano sobre su mano izquierda y apretó los puños de su mano derecha, es que no ve acaso el anillo que tenía en su mano? Le había dicho a todos que estaba comprometido, porque no simplemente lo aceptaban y ya? Pero no, tuvo que intervenir su hermana porque según ella tenía que olvidarse de Levi, pero esto ya fue suficiente! No quería herirla pero no le daría falsas ilusiones, el no podía estar con ella ni con nadie que no fuera " _el_ "

Krista podías hacer el favor de quitar tu m..- no termino la frase cuando de repente todos los murmullos fueron apagados al igual que las luces que hace poco los alumbrara, supo entonces que el recital iba a comenzar y no se equivocó porque poco después una hermosa melodía sonó en todo el lugar!

Al principio sonó suave y lenta pero conforme iba tocando el ritmo aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.. Cada nota eran tocadas con sentimiento y eso se notaba, se veía el talento que poseía aquel hombre y era una lástima que por la oscuridad no se le apreciara bien pero no se veía mayor que él aunque eso no lo podía decir con claridad ya que mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras tocaba esa pieza de música. Música que lo cautivo

Después de esa canción siguieron otras más igual de magnificas que la anterior pero en cada una se notaba un deje de tristeza, era como si de esa forma el violinista sacara a flotes sus deseos y todo sentimiento que lo albergaba, sabía que era tonto pero así lo sentía. Tan metido en todas las melodías que tocaba el violinista no se dio cuenta que las luces ya se habían encendido dejando ver el rostro de aquel hombre que los había deleitado con su talento, no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que lo escucho hablar y lo que dijo hizo que su corazón se parase por unos segundos

-La siguiente canción es dedicada para alguien muy especial que pese a no saber nada de el sigue siendo dueño de mi corazón.. La canción se llama _"Siempre perseguiré tu sombra"_ y va dedicada para mi prometido Eren Jaeger donde quiera que estés. Espero y les guste.

Escucho el jadeo de Mikasa y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Cabello negro, piel blanca, de estatura pequeña y contextura delgada, era tan igual y a la vez tan diferente! Sus ojos, necesitaba ver sus ojos y saber que era el, que era su amado Levi aunque eso estaba más que claro.

Sin saber que hacia se soltó del agarre de la rubia y se paró de su silla al momento en que la pieza se escuchaba. Dios, era tan hermosa, se notaba todo el amor que profesaban esas notas pero también la desesperación, tristeza y dolor en cada una de sus notas.. No supo el momento en el que se encontraba casi en el escenario siendo tomado por algunos guardias que no le permitían acercarse al violinista. Sabía que tenía que esperar para hablar con él, sabía que eso era lo más conveniente pero es que fueron tantos años los que pasaron que el esperar ahora no era opción y como pudo se liberó de los guardias y subió al escenario siendo seguido por estos

Levi aun no lo miraba, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba y Eren pudo observarlo por unos segundos así antes de soltar su nombre en un lastimero sollozo

-L-levi

El nombrado abrió sus ojos abruptamente al escuchar el nombre que no oía hace 7 años los mismos años desde que perdió todo contacto con Eren

Busco la voz que lo llamo encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos verdes que estaban brillosos por las lágrimas retenidas. Aquellos ojos que lo miraban igual que hace 10 años, con tanto amor y cariño y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos también se humedecieron

 _Verde con plata se volvieron a encontrar_

La nota seguía escuchándose, las personas miraban a aquel famoso muchacho que aun con lágrimas en sus mejillas seguía tocando tan fervientemente aquella nota que dedicaba a su prometido y también miraban a aquel joven que con todo el amor del mundo las limpiaba mientras su rostro se mojaba por las suyas mismas

Solo pocos no entendían ese acto pero la mayoría sabía que el chico castaño era la persona que el pelinegro hablo antes de tocar aquella canción

 _Su prometido_

Y si todavía quedaban dudas todas se disiparon después de terminar la pieza musical

El pelinegro se había echado a los brazos del castaño besándolo desesperadamente siendo correspondido de igual manera por el otro mientras el público aplaudía conmovidos por aquel acto de amor que se presentaba en aquel escenario y es que todos sabían la historia del pelinegro, sabían que estaba comprometido porque desde que inició su carrera dedicaba sus canciones a la persona que había amado desde que tenía 8 años

Y mientras ellos seguían besándose una rubia lloraba la perdida de alguien a quien nunca tuvo ni tendría, porque su amor era unilateral, mientras que una pelinegra sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos por la felicidad de su hermano

- _En verdad el mundo es un lugar cruel.. Pero también es un lugar hermoso.-_

Se dijo a si misma mientras veía a su hermano irse del lugar con el pelinegro tomados de la mano.


End file.
